theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
'Finn '''is the main character of Adventure Time and gender swapped version of Fionna. He's an a adventurer alongside his dog, Jake and his long lost brother, Leonard. He did boom - boom on a leaf and cried until Jake's parents found him on the leaf but when his adoptive parents took him to safety is unknown. Leonard (TAWOG)Appearance Finn wears a cat eared typed hat and on some occasions (When he's bathing usually) he takes of his hat revealing a blonde lock of hair. His outfit his complete with a t - shirt, his adventure backpack, shorts and booties. In the Ice Kingdom he is seen wearing a yellow sweater, But by "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil," he has a pink sweater made by his secret crush, Princess Bubblegum. On "City of Thieves," after Penny steals Finn's clothes he's wearing white boxers. Finn occasionally wears red footie pajamas and sleeps in a sleeping bag. (please note, in the pilot it was beige, by the time of the series, it was orange.) Personallity Though at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets upset when he is unable to help others. He is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, as seen in several episodes such as "City of Thieves," "The Eyes," and "The Enchiridion!" Even though he acts like a normal boy, Finn acts like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, as illustrated in "Ocean of Fear," Finn has an unexplained phobia of the ocean, or thalassophobia, which may be explained in a future episode, despite the fact that he can effortlessly come into contact with any other body of water. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. However, Finn seems to hate romance movies and kissing because in "Go With Me," he actually vomits during a kissing scene in a movie. But at the end of "Dream of Love," Finn was not grossed out by Tree trunks and the pig kissing. Finn’s aspirations to be a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn appears to be somewhat simple-minded, seeing that he gets a lot of conflicting emotions when it's unclear whether something is good or evil (exemplified by his dealings with Marceline in the episode "Henchman"). Many aspects of Finn's personality are shrouded in mystery. In the episode "Rainy Day Daydream," it was shown that Finn believes "imagination is for turbonerds who can't handle how kick butt reality is," showing Finn not only accuses imagination users as turbonerds and believes life is fantastic. Finn then refused to use his imagination until he had to reactivate Jake's "bombastic personality" in his imagination land, (which was just a basic gray and white empty plane hinting that Finn isn't very imaginative but that was contradicted in "Power Animal" when the gnomes harnessed the energy from Finn's imagination) which was inhabited with a few dainty creatures such as Bellamy Bug who represented Finn's secret desire to be civilized (that he will not admit to). Finn's imagination was than powerful enough to effect the real world (like Jake's but to a lower degree) and turn on Jake's imagination. Finn can occasionally be a little self-centered such as in "Freak City." Finn can also be very stubborn, such as in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," "Rainy Day Daydream," and especially in "Another Way." Finn can also be easily tricked, as in "The Eyes" when Jake convinced him that the giant hawks would take the horse to a land of sunshine and love stuff and take care of him. He can get overly angry and yell as in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Tree Trunks (episode)," but he immediately feels guilt and remorse and apologizes when he can. Finn prefers to do work and not take the easy way out ("Business Time"). Relations Finn has a lot of friends on the way to adventure. Shaak ti Grievous Young Autobot He's friends and allies with Young Autobot and helps him defeat the Great Devourer by stabbing its weak spot. Leonard Leonard and Finn are both adventurers, brothers and protangists. They are not the same age but they are destroying evil and each have a personallity. Leonard was tricked by Finn once because Finn asked Leonard to use the probe on the Great Devourer, not the grenade. on the episode "Henchmen," Leonard killls Finn because he (Finn) kills Marceline only to get over his fear of vampires and to stop Leonard from caring about Marceline, But Finn ended up getting canabilized by Leonard. Jake As housemates, brothers and best friends, Finn and Jake share a very deep and strong bond. Having been raised together by Jake's parents, the duo share a relationship similar to that of siblings, with Jake acting as Finn's older brother. Though they have an unconditional love for each other, Finn can get frustrated with Jake because of his laziness and lack of motivation, shown especially in "The Witch's Garden." As a more laid-back character, Jake often tries to relax Finn's fiery personality in the face of a struggle, advising him not to worry in most situations. Though he sometimes leads Finn down the wrong path, Jake genuinely means well for his companion and is usually an encouraging and protecting figure in Finn's life. Finn and Jake have saved each other's lives on several different occasions, and often adventure throughout the Land of Ooo together. Lady Rainicorn Finn became friends with Lady Rainicorn after Jake wanted to hang out with both of them at once in the episode "My Two Favorite People." At first Jake regretted introducing the two, but in the end he was glad it happened. Finn and Lady Rainicorn still share a close bond, despite the fact that Finn can't understand Lady Rainicorn's fluent Korean. Princess Bubblegum Finn had a rather obvious crush, which he denied before the events of the episode "Wizard Battle," on Princess Bubblegum, who he occasionally calls "Peebles" out of affection. He is known to interact with her more than any of the numerous other princesses of Ooo, and would jump at the chance to do anything for her. Finn becomes very protective and jealous when someone else comes between them, as seen in "Ricardio the Heart Guy," in which he sought to one-up Ricardio (obnoxiously performing the Science Dance or The Robot, as a desperate ploy to attract Princess Bubblegum's attention) and expose him as a villain. Though the princess is seemingly oblivious to Finn's affection, she often calls on him for any royal need. In "The Real You," Princess Bubblegum kisses Finn on the cheek, and he faints a moment after the kiss. Finn eagerly hoped to win the princess over with his heroic deeds. Finn and Princess Bubblegum share a staunch sense of morality and often work together to bring justice and balance to the Land of Ooo. Taking several dangerous and tomboyish cues from Marceline in "Go With Me," Finn tries to set up a movie date with PB, who banishes Finn from the Candy Kingdom until he stops "acting like a psycho." In "Mortal Folly," when Finn and Jake are chasing the Lich King, the Ice King persistently nags them to give him their blessing to marry PB. When the Ice King says "''it's not like you want to marry her," Finn blushes and angrily throws a rock at him, implying that he did want to marry PB. Earlier in the episode, before embarking on their pursuit of the Lich King, Princess Bubblegum gives Finn a pink, heart sweater that she knitted for him. This sweater would later protect Finn against the Lich using the "power of liking someone a lot," as Finn put it. (He later refers to the sweater as his "like-like sweater.") In "Mortal Recoil," Finn outwardly confesses to the princess that he "likes her a lot", although it is unknown whether she actually heard him, as she was still possessed by the Lich at the time. Princess Bubblegum, whose incomplete reconstruction at the end of Season 2 (resulting from the candy surgeons' inability to completely recover all the pieces of her bubblegum body) caused her to revert to her 13-year-old self, hugs Finn after her recovery and calls him "Hero." They share a kiss in "Too Young." However, his grip on the princess' heart loosens after her re-aging and she can only remember the hug (though she was joking, as confirmed by Natasha Allegri). Finn feels beaten afterwards, but a pep-talk from Jake brought his spirits back up. In "Wizard Battle," Finn got a kiss from Princess Bubblegum again after winning the Wizard Battle where she kisses him and then slaps him for cheating. As of "What Was Missing," it is revealed that Finn has kept Princess Bubblegum's wad of hair from "To Cut a Woman's Hair" and spends quite a bit of alone time with it, as stated by Jake. After being rejected several times, Finn becomes deeply depressed and cries over Bubblegum by a little shrine he constructed made up of two framed pictures of her, his lock of her hair, and a pool of his tears. He becomes enraged and states that he'll kill whoever lit that fire when his two pictures of Bubblegum are burned. After his brief encounter with the Flame Princess and saying that he likes her, and later saying that he thinks he has a crush, it is unknown if Finn has completely moved on from Princess Bubblegum or if he had just been distracted by the commotion and a new princess his own age, exhausted his tear supply, and/or only somewhat moved on due to his new crush. In "In Your Footsteps", Jake says that PB was his ex-girlfriend but Finn replies they 'never went steady'. This will happen once more on one episode of the Powerpuff Girls Crossover 2. Marceline Though he initially considers her an enemy in her debut, "Evicted!," Finn quickly befriends Marceline the Vampire Queen, as he learns that her seemingly evil ways are just playful teasing. A rowdy and adventurous character, Marceline and Finn share the same vigor and thirst for danger. One of the key reasons why they managed to forge a friendship is that Finn saved her life in "Henchman" when Jake exposed her in sunlight and threw garlic at her in a misguided attempt to save his friend Finn. In the same episode, Finn, in an attempt to convince Jake of her generally wholesome ways, calls Marceline "a radical dame who likes playing games." As previously stated, Marceline loves to mess with Finn's head. Despite Jake's fear of Marceline (and of all vampires), Finn enjoys spending time with her so that they can be "awesome together." In "Go With Me," Finn asks her to go to "Couples-Only Movie Night," but only as a friend. Being (mutually) disgusted to the point of vomiting by the idea of kissing, Marceline has no interest in dating Finn. In "Marceline's Closet," he accidentally saw her naked when Jake told him to see if the coast was clear for them to get out of her house, causing him much discomfort. Ice King As the story's recurring antagonist, Ice King and Finn are frequently at odds. Finn is prone to impatience and quick aggression around him but can show him sympathy, as in "When Wedding Bells Thaw." However, Finn's aggression never outweighs his compassion, honor, and respect for life, as evidenced when he refused the opportunity to slay Ice King as Billy had slain the Fire Count. Similarly in "Mortal Recoil," Finn, albeit grudgingly, trusted and united with Ice King against their common enemy of the Lich-possessed Princess Bubblegum. Further contributing to their differences, Ice King competes with Finn for Princess Bubblegum, until the closing scene of Season 2. This mutual attraction for PB can be clearly seen in "Mortal Folly", where Ice King continually pesters Finn for consent to wed PB. Upon Ice King's saying, "It's not like you wanna marry her," Finn blushes and hurls a rock at Ice King. Although Finn and the Ice King started out as bitter rivals, their relationship progressed to a friendly rivalry, then an odd friendship in its own right, and finally a genuine friendship. The Ice King does not really hate Finn and Jake, as he only fights with them because they are opposing each other in terms of morals. He frequently tries to be friends with them (in his own, misguided way) and has willingly made alliances with them. In the episode "Still" The Ice king freezes Finn and Jake so they can have "bonding time". It was shown in Hitman that while Finn and the Ice King are rivals, they are not enemies, and don't harbor any real malice towards each other. The Ice King made it clear that he doesn't want to kill Finn- the most he would do is punch him in the belly and make him vomit up his lunch. At worst, they are battling rivals, as Finn openly disapproves of the Ice King's habit of stealing princesses and causing mischief. At best, they are playful rivals, even friends. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," the Ice King has a locket with the pictures of Finn and Jake. Near the end of the episode, the two are shown snuggled up side-by-side by a roaring fire, wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Finn's attitude towards the Ice King has softened since discovering the tragic secret of his origin, and his compassion for people in distress outweighed his petty squalls with him enough to be his friend. Beemo BMO lives with Finn and Jake in the Tree Fort. He serves as their living video game system, film editor, camera, and many more portable electric items. He appeared in the eighth episode of'' Adventure Time, so it is obvious he has been with them for a long time. In "Video Makers," BMO records the footage requested by Finn and Jake, although they disagree on what genre of movie it will be, so they leave him a note that tells him to keep only the best footage and present it at the Movie Club. He ends up bringing them together by using both the action and comedy/romance footage and singing his "BFF Song," so it appears he doesn't take sides with either of them. In "Incendium," BMO helps keep watch of Finn while Jake talks to the Flame Princess, and also pulls a kancho prank on him. Flame Princess Finn first meets Flame Princess at the end of the episode "Incendium". During the episode, Jake had been posing as Finn trying to court Flame Princess because he believed that Finn, depressed after being rejected again by Princess Bubblegum, needed a new love interest. However, when Flame Princess's father tells Jake that she is evil, he tells (disguised as Finn) that he doesn't like her, which causes her to become confused and angry and attack him, following him back to the tree fort where the real Finn is. She starts a fire in the house which burns the pictures in Finn's shrine to PB, and he becomes enraged and runs to see who ruined his shrine. He is surprised to see it's Flame Princess. When she accidentally lights the liquid pyrotechnics left behind by Princess Bubblegum and douses her fire, he saves her and brings her into the house. When she regains consciousness, Flame Princess yells at him, "''You! What's wrong with me huh?! You don´t like me?!" And Finn states "I like you!". Flame Princess blushes. She then slaps Finn and warns him never to mess with her again, and flees the tree house. After she slaps him, he immediately wanted to know who she was. He then told Jake, "Dude, I think I have a crush." showing that he may be in love with her. In the continuation episode, "Hot to the Touch," she officially becomes Finn's new love interest. He asks Jake to help him find her, saying that he "peeped beyond her burning gaze" and that "she ain't evil", and the two run out to look for her. They spied her by a pond and hid behind the bushes to watch her. Finn affectionately called her "like the steam off a puppy's nose searching for ham in snow" and "a cute little flower". When she curiously dips her hand in the pool and jumps back in pain, Finn rushes to her aid, surprising her. Finn admits to Flame Princess that he really likes her and they should be together, which causes her to glow brighter and makes small fires appear around her. Finn was surprised with the fire getting near him, so he tried to put them out, not knowing that by putting out the flames he was hurting Flame Princess. Angry and confused, she ran again and the brothers chased after her, then she ambushed them. However, the attack does not last long, and Finn confuses Flame Princess by trying to compliment her while she is trying to kill them. He then tries to explain his feelings again which causes her to blush, but she resists. Upset that when Finn makes her glow brighter, he puts it, she warns him that he "should not toy the emotions of a fire elemental". Flame Princess says that fire's purpose is to burn and proclaimed that this land (possibly the Goblin Kingdom) will be her own Fire Kingdom. Finn tried to convince her not to do it. But she refused, and cast a wall of fire to back down Finn and Jake. When they returned to Goblin Kingdom with fire-proof suits, Flame Princess attacked her with fireballs but they had no effect. She again shoots another fireball at Finn, but this was deflected and instead hit a cart. Jake extinguished the cart's flames, consequently hurting Flame Princess once more. Finn distresses that he doesn't want to hurt Flame Princess, but his morals say he must help the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom. NEPTR, thinking he's helping, engages the foam blaster to extinguish her. But Finn manages to stop NEPTR from directly hitting Flame Princess and instead he hits Jake and a few of Flame Princess' flames, hurting again Flame Princess. Flame Princess then gets extremely angry and proclaims "that is the last time you hurt me" and grows into her beast form, a towering human-shaped fire. A fiery tear from Flame Princess' right eye is revealed that she was harmed both physically and emotionally. Finn shouts "no more, no more!" and then literally rips himself out of his own suit and stands on top of it, shouting out to Flame Princess. However, he is ignored. Finn, angry and upset that he can't "just like a girl", begins to cry. A tear of his falls on the flames of Flame Princess, stinging her and catching her attention. Flame Princess watches Finn cry, confused and amazed, then stops her flames and approaches him. She says that now she understands - Finn is a water elemental. She thinks this because he "creates water", or cries. Flame Princess says that no matter how much they like each other, they can't be together because they are of conflicting elements. Finn tries to explain that he isn't, but Flame Princess has trouble understanding the concept and says even if they liked each other, they would only hurt each other. Finn replies, "No, I can take it. I mean...we can try". Flame Princess glows, touched that he would try and "defy nature for her". She hugs him, and although he smiles for the first few seconds, Finn begins to burn up and pushes her away. Although she frowns, she's still glowing, and Flame Princess bids him goodbye. Though they are very different, Finn and Flame Princess share the same fiery passion and curiosity of the world around them, as well as being the same age. They are also both very impatient, although Flame Princess's impatience tends to lead to setting things on fire where as Finn just yells at people. While Jake and the Flame King believe Flame Princess to be evil, Finn stands up for her and constantly compliments her when in her presence, not afraid to show how he likes her, a bit conflicting to his character since he so adamantly denied liking Princess Bubblegum in the past. This may show that he likes her more than he liked Princess Bubblegum, or that he believes he has more of a chance with her, though it is not confirmed. It is unknown when Flame Princess will appear in the series again, though she has already gained a huge following among the Adventure Time audience. Enemies Duncan Finn has a big rivallry on Duncan, They were caught in a fight and Finn won. Great Devourer After the Great Devourer ate and swallowed Gumball, Finn & Young Autobot runs up GD's head and stabs it's weak spot, leaving a vicera of green goo landing in Ooo. The Fallen The Fallen kills Jake and Finn gets revenge on The Fallen by using the All Spark cube on its chest (Simillar to the death of Megatron) and stabs him. The Fallen is Finn's worst enemy. Lord Garmadon Lord Garmadon became one of his mortal enemies once he killed Princess Bubblegum in order to possess the Golden Weapons. Credo Leonard After Lich King possesses Leonard, he became Credo Leonard, a more evil and corrupt version of him. Finn had to defeat him to turn Leonard back to normal. Gallery 180px-Adventure_time.jpg|Finn's original design 180px-Finnnbabyhappy.png|Margaret find's Finn 180px-Picture_15.png|Finn with Jake and Lady Rainicorn 185px-Vlcsnap-657240.png|Finn sneaks behind a rock and head into Elmore Junior High Finn.png 185px-Screen Shot 2012-10-23 at 15 41 22.png Category:Pro Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:PPG Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Friendship Category:Crossover Category:Dragonborn Category:Leonard's Team Category:Finn's Team Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:McLeans Category:Characters Category:Team of Heroes Category:Adventure Time